If Only You Knew
by Musicotaku08
Summary: Rima's keeping a secret from Shiki and she plans to keep it that way. At least she hoped so. Shima Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Im new at this and this is my first fanfic. Please review, review, review! Thank you!

~0~

Rima sat down next to Shiki. She was exhausted. She had been working on projects for different subjects and had to practice the song she was going to play for the acoustic band contest.

Her stomach growled. "Whoa. Have you eaten yet?" Shiki asked.

Rima put her head on the table. "No… I don't have money left… I used it to buy school supplies."

Shiki stood up and said, "Be right back."

Ruka gave her a piece of bread. "Here. You have to stop multitasking you know. It's not good for you." Rima sighed.

"I know… but I need to finish them soon so then I can relax…"

Shiki came back, with ramen and a box of pocky. "Eat up Rima!" He smiled.

Rima frowned. "But that's your money." Shiki sat down.

"I know. But you need food. So superman came and saved Rima Touya's life." He laughed. Rima rolled her eyes.

"Right…" She smiles and starts eating the ramen. Shiki smiled.

_I love you, Shiki._, Rima thought. She sighed. If only he knew…

~0~

After school, Shiki and Rima decided to go to Rima's house to finish their homework.

"Are you done yet Rima?" Shiki asks, done with all his homework.

"Does it look like im done!" Rima says, frustrated.

"Hm. That's because your doing it wrong. Its like this…"

_After an hour._

"Phew. Finally done." Rima gets cake and a two glasses of juice.

"Thanks Rima." Shiki smiles.

"Its nothing." Rima fake smiled. _If only you knew that I loved you, Shiki. _She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Shiki asked, worriedly.

"Its nothing…"

Shiki scoffed. "Its not nothing if my best friend is feeling down." Rima looks at him.

"Lets take a walk." She stands up and walks to the door.

~0~

"Rima…" They were at the park, in the swings. Rima sat down on the swing and started to push her feet on the ground, slowly.

"Hmm?" She answered after a long time.

"What's bothering you?" _I love you. And I want to tell you._

"Nothing. I was just feeling overwhelmed, that's all."

Shiki grimaced. "You're lying. You can't fool me Rima. We've known each other since we were little." Rima frowned. He was right. They met at school and Rima shared her pocky with him because he was crying. And now they became best friends.

"I can't tell…" _I'm too scared to tell._

"Why not? You can tell me anything." Shiki smiled. Rima sighed again. It was too hard to keep a secret from Shiki if he was persistent.

"I'll tell you another time. Just not now." She faked smiled.

"Fine…" Shiki frowned and stood up. "Lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry everyone for posting the chapter really really late! I'm busy with school now… but I promise, next week ill post the new chapters! Enjoy~**

**(Rima's POV)**

Shiki and I walked back in silence. I knew he was mad at me. But I couldn't do anything about it.

"Rima, darling! Your home! Its dinner time." Mrs. Touya smiles. "And Shiki can join if he wants."

Shiki faked smiled. "Sure."

~0~

**(Shiki's POV)**

What was Rima keeping from me? That wasn't like her. She always told me her secrets. Unless...It wasn't her secret. Yeah. That must be it.

~0~

"Don't you ever get tired of eating this all the time Rima?" I asked. We were having Sukiyaki and Mochi, Rima's favorite foods. She loves eating them so much she ate them twice a week and still doesn't get tired of eating them.

"Of courze nott, itsh sho good." She said, with her mouth full.

"Rima! That's not how a girl should eat! So stop slouching and eat correctly!" Ms. Touya chided.

I laughed. Rima never at properly when it came to eating Sukiyaki. She claims, "The goodness of Sukiyaki and Mochi cannot be eaten in one sitting."

"Even though she eats like that, she never looks fat." Ms. Touya whispers. She ate three servings of Sukiyaki and two servings of Mochi that night.

~0~

When I was little, my parents used to work overtime a lot and I ended up staying my grandparents' house. I guess I loved cake and bread a lot, so they had an idea to make a bakery shop. Now they're bakery is number 1 in the whole city.

"Obaasan! Ojiisan! Its me, Shiki!" I shout.

"Back here Shiki-kun." Obaachan says.

"What are you doing Obaasan? Ojiisan?" I asked. It's late and they couldn't have been making their pastries.

"We are making a designing a cake for your friend, Rima-chan. Her birthday is next week and we wanted to make a cake for her. Our theme for the cake is pocky." Ojiisan says.

"Do you have a gift for her Shiki-kun?" Obaasan asks.

"Of course, Obaasan. How could I forget? The last time I forgot, she made me her personal maid for two weeks before I could be forgiven." I sulked. I couldn't even walk after that.

Obaasan chuckles. "You two remind me of me and your Ojiisan when we were little. We always fought like little children, but we always forgave each other."

"I remember that time when your Obaasan made me do all her chores and errands because I forgot her birthday. I had to stay in bed for a week for exerting so much energy." Ojiisan says.

"And I was right to do that to him." She smiles.

Hmm…. I wonder….

~End of Chapter 2~


	3. Chapter 3

Shiki's POV

Rima and I walked towards the school gate in silence. I wasn't mad at her, I was just thinking about what I could give her for her birthday. It's hard to look for a birthday gift for her. She usually likes pocky and stuff, but those are sort of cheap. I usually give expensive stuff to her. It's not like I like to give her expensive stuff, I mean I do, but not in a romantic way. That's would be awkward between us.

I frowned. Giving Rima a birthday gift was hard.

"What's wrong Shiki – kun?" She asked when we get to the door of our school.

"Nothing." I start to walk inside until she grabs my hand.

"Shiki-kun…" She had a meaningful look.

"Its nothing, really." I smiled.

She sighed. "Okay."

She walked inside. I sighed. Rima can be such a worrier sometimes.

~0~

After 7 hours of Rima whining, school was finally over.

"So… What do you wanna do now Rima?" I asked. We finished our homework hours ago and we had nothing to do.

"Why don't we go to the mall?" She said.

"Sure." I wonder if I can find a gift without making it so obvious…

~0~

"Hey! Lets go there!" Rima exclaimed.

We got to the mall and she found a café that served desserts and drinks.

"Hahaha okay okay, but slow down! We have all day!" I yelled.

Too late, she was already running towards the café. I laughed. When it came to food, you couldn't stop Rima.

"Two Frappuccinos please!" I heard Rima say.

"Will that be all Miss?" The cashier guy asks.

"Yes."

The guy hands her the Frappuccinos and slides a paper towards her. He winks at Rima.

"You…"

"Shiki don't!" I hear Rima shout.

Too late. I punched the guy right across his face and he lunges towards me. Every move he made, I was able to dodge and attack.

I grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall with strength.

"Don't. You. Ever. Flirt. With. Her. Again." I let go of him, wiping the sweat and some blood on my jeans.

The manager seemed relieved that I stopped beating up his employee, yet he still called the police.

"Shiki…" Rima calls out to me.

"I'm sorry, Rima."

"Its okay Shiki…" She hugged me.

"Aren't you supposed to be mad at me? I just harassed an employee here…"

She looks at me. "No. I know you hate it when strangers try to flirt with girls, especially if it's me…"

"Excuse me, your going to have to come with us." The lady taps my shoulder, expecting that I'll run away or something.

Everyone's looking at us. Great, the last thing I need is people looking at us for the wrong reasons.

"Rima, could you go to my grandparents? My parents aren't in town…" I whispered in her ear.

"I could call them… I mean, I don't want to leave you all alone…"

"No. Don't come." 

"I'm going whether you like it or not."

"Fine…"

"Kid, we don't have all day." The lady waits impatiently.

"I'm coming with him." Rima says.

"Okay, lets go." She puts a pair of handcuffs on Rima and my hand.

"She doesn't need handcuffs." I said.

"She said she's coming with you."

"Its fine Shiki, at least this way I know they wont do anything to you without me knowing." She looked at me and smiled.

"Okay…"

This was turning out to be a horrible day…


	4. Chapter 4

Rima's POV

I called Shiki's grandparents when we got to the police station.

"Hello?" It was Shiki's grandmother. This was going to be hard to explain.

"Uhm… This is Rima… and umm…" Oh gosh.

"Yes Rima-Chan?" She sounded so fragile I don't think I have the guts to tell her.

"Go on Rima, you can do it." Shiki tells me. He was standing right beside me with the police officer holding on to him. Gosh I wish they would let him go. Were in a police station full of people, there was no way Shiki and I could escape.

"Umm… were at the police station…" I said, slowly.

"Huh? Why? What happened?"

"Uhm." I look at Shiki then the police officer. He lets go of Shiki and allows him to take the phone from me.

"Obaachan?" Shiki says.

He's quiet for a while.

"Well… could you and Ojiichan come here?" His voice was shaking.

"Shiki…" I put my hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I know he didn't regret what he did earlier, but this wasn't what he was hoping for.

"Okay, thanks Obaachan."

"Shiki…"

"They're going to come here…."

"Okay lets go." The policeman gestures at Shiki, telling him to go first.

"C'mon Rima." I stood up and went to the front desk.

We waited until Shiki's Grandparents came to the police station.

~0~

Shiki's POV

"What's all this rubbish about?" Ojiichan says as he comes in. Obaachan follows behind him, holding her umbrella.

It wasn't raining when we came in… and that was just a few minutes ago…

Oh no. Obaachan. Really? In a police station?

"Your grandson here harassed an employee in front of people. The manager says that he wont press charges if he will apologize and pay all the damages." The police officer

"Wouldn't that be the same as pressing charges?" Rima asked.

"Not really. If the manager did press charges, you'd pay more and your boyfriend here would go to juvie."

"He's not my boyfriend." Rima says.

"Really? The way he acted seemed like he was your boyfriend."

She blushed.

I looked at the floor, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Shiki, apologize to him." My Obaachan says to me.

"I'm sorry." I looked at the employee and took out my hand.

He grabbed my hand and shook it.

"When will we pay for the damages?" Obaachan asks, clutching her umbrella.

"The manager says anytime within the month."

"Hm. Okay. Lets go everyone." Ojiichan stands up, shakes the officers hand, and holds out his arm for Obaachan.

We walk outside as I wait for Obaachan and Ojiichan's sermon.

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter of "If Only You Knew" : I will update as soon as I can! (^o^)/


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Shiki's POV_

As we walk outside, I nervously fidget with the hem of my shirt. When Ojiichan gets mad at you, you'd wish you were dead afterwards. There was a time when I accidentally fell into his cake he was making for a customer; I could not walk for a week. He was strong for an old man.

"Ojiichan, I was only –" I started, only to be cut off by him.

"Its fine Shiki-kun." Ojiichan said nonchalantly.

"Eh? I almost went to jail Ojiichan, and you're telling me that you forgive me? I mean, I don't want you to change your mind, but why?" I asked, my brows furrowed in confusion.

"Its better not knowing your Ojiichan's intentions." My Obaachan tells me.

"Well since that's all settled, I'll be heading home. Thank you for helping us today." Rima smiled and bowed to Obaachan and Ojiichan right before walking down the road.

My grandparents looked at me suspiciously.

"What?"

"Well? Run after her Shiki-kun! You have to explain to her or else I'll make your grandfather take back what he said and make you do chores for two weeks. Hurry!" Obaachan lightly pats my back, indicating me to go.

"What about you two?" I asked. It would be rude to leave them. Well, so would making Rima go home alone.

"Don't worry about us were capable of taking care of ourselves." Obaachan smiles.

I laughed and ran after Rima.

~0~

_Rima's POV_

I walked down the sidewalk, shivering from the cold air. If only I brought a jacket with me.

"Its kind of chilly tonight, isn't it?" Shiki said, who finally caught up with me. He offered me his jacket, which I accepted.

We walked along the road for a while, not saying anything. We both knew what the other would say, so we end up just enjoying each other's company. It was always like this whenever we were alone.

Shiki walked in front of me, causing me to stop walking.

"Yes?" I asked him in a somewhat irritated voice. I really wanted to go home and eat Sukiyaki.

"I know you're keeping something from me Rima." Shiki looked at me with a serious face, and I knew he wasn't going to drop it soon.

I sighed and looked at him, trying to think of an excuse.

"Well?" He was starting to get impatient and it was starting to get on my nerves.

"Why do you want to know? Scared it might have something to do with you?"

"No. I just hate it when you keep something from me."

"Sure Shiki." Too irritated to hear more, I started to walk down the road again.

"Wait Rima!"

I felt a hand grab me, forcing me to spin around. "Look Shiki, I-"

To my surprise, it wasn't Shiki at all. It was some drunken guy who really needed to shave more.

"Hello beautiful. Fancy going to my place tonight?"

"No, and I can see why any other girl wouldn't either."

The comment earns me a punch from the drunken guy, but somebody else stops him.

"You really have a habit of attract men today Rima." Shiki, who was suddenly in front of me, stopped the drunken man from hurting me.

"And who are you?" The drunken guy growled at Shiki.

"I'm her boyfriend." Shiki said nonchalantly.

I looked at Shiki, giving him my '_you will explain to me later'_ look.

The guy huffs and walks away, obviously not wanting put up a fight anymore.

I waited until the guy was out of earshot and slapped Shiki's arm.

"Explain yourself."

"What? Apparently strangers take a liking to you, so now I'll just have to say that I'm your boyfriend."

"That's a sweet gesture Shiki, but no thank you."

"Anyways, it's late and I need to get you home before your mom kills me."

"I'll race you to my house Shiki." I ran down the road, giving myself a head start.

"That's not fair Rima!" I hear him shout.

"You're a guy Shiki! You run faster!" I protested.

I ran towards my house, which was, fortunately, near the police station. I looked behind me to see that Shiki was walking.

"Hah! In your face, I won!" I stuck my tongue at him, not bothering to suppress my laugh.

"That's because I let you win Rima." He smiled evilly, tapping my head lightly and unlocked the gate of my house with my key.

We found my dad already setting the table, and my mom in the kitchen, cooking Sukiyaki.

"Shiki! Would you like to join us?" My mom offered.

"Sure Mrs. Touya." Shiki smiled.

Hi guys! Im so sorry I haven't updated! I know you guys were waiting for an update. Gomen! I lost all the files to my fanfics, and then I kinda got tired of writing, then when I wasn't tired of writing anymore, I tried to remember what I was going to write for the next chap, but I couldn't.

This is the best I could come up with for now. I'll try to make it more interesting for the upcoming chapters.

Anyways, I know you guys really don't care why I didn't update, so I really hope you like this chap :)

Next update: Hopefully this coming weekend.

~Musicotaku08


End file.
